


To Lose A Child

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were sitting in the clinic's waiting area."<br/>Tauriel miscarried Fíli's and Kíli's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose A Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [far away (but ever close)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375951) by [DisneyPrincessTauriel (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DisneyPrincessTauriel). 



> In my headcanon, Tauriel and Legolas are twins. Tauriel is an independent, young woman who works very hard, but has almost no time for a private life. When her wish for a child becomes very strong, she turns to a website for like-minded people. And this is how she meets Fíli and Kíli.  
> My first fanfiction. Unbetaed. Please let me know what you think.

They were sitting in the clinic's waiting area.

Light green walls, bright orange plastic chairs, grey linoleum floor, posters with pictures and information about the different stages of pregnancy, about women's diseases and STDs. Fíli felt silent tears burning in his eyes while holding his brother who was crying into his shoulder. From time to time, he rubbed Kíli's back or kissed his hair.

He looked over to his cousin, Gimli. The red-haired young man's arm was tightly wrapped around Legolas, whose face was buried his in his hands, his shoulder's shaking. For a moment, Fíli caught Gimli's eye and there was some understanding between them. They had to be strong, they were not allowed to cry. Their only signs of grief were Fíli's red-rimmed eyes and Gimli's deep scowl.

Fíli had been strong for Tauriel when the doctor found out that her child – their child – had died in her womb, now he had to be strong for Kíli while the doctors removed any trace that was left of their child from Tauriel's body.

Dilation and curettage. The doctor had explained the procedure to them. To Fíli it sounded brutal and barbaric. But it was something that had to be done.

Fourty-eight hours ago, everything seemed to be fine. Fourty-eight hours ago he was supposed to become a father. Or an uncle. Who knew. Now they would never know. His child – or Kíli's – was not allowed to live.

They were not the only people in the waiting area. Fíli spotted a young man with mouse-brown hair who was holding a little blond boy on his lap. The man looked sad, the boy confused. Maybe the man's wife (or girlfriend) underwent the same surgery at the moment like Tauriel. But the man already held a beautiful and healthy boy in his arms. Fíli and Kíli didn't. They only had each other.

Eleven weeks and four days. Tauriel was eleven weeks and four days pregnant when the bleeding and the cramps started. There was so much blood. And she was in so much pain. Life was not fair. Or maybe it was? Some people said that their relationship was unnatural, wrong, sinful. Two brothers sharing one woman, getting her pregnant. Maybe they were punished for their lifestyle, for their relationship, their love.

But why? Fíli believed that love, true and honest love, could never be wrong or sinful. And what he and Kíli shared with Tauriel was that kind of love. Real love.

The door to the waiting area opened and the doctor came out, wearing scrubs. “Mr. Greenwood?”, he asked. Of course, as her brother Legolas was Tauriel's next of kin. The blond looked up, wiping away his tears. “Yeah?” Instinctively he reached for Gimli's hand, seeking comfort. The doctor gave him a sad smile. “According to the circumstances she is fine.” Fíli let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding. Legolas looked relieved, as did Gimli. Kíli stopped crying and lifted his head from Fíli's shoulder. “When can we see her?”, he asked.

The doctor looked at him, frowning. “She is still under the influence of anaesthetics and therefore sleepy. But one of you can go and sit with her.” He left.

Fíli and Kíli shared a look, then glanced over to Legolas and Gimli. “Who should go?” Fíli asked. Gimli and Legolas looked at each other, then Legolas looked at Fíli and Kíli, his face serious. “She is my sister, but it was your baby," he carefully said to them, “I think one of you should go.” _I want to go_ , Fíli thought. But if it was Kíli's wish to go to Tauriel first, he would let him.

Kíli cleared his throat. “I- I think it is better when you go, Fee. I will definitely cry when I see her because now it's all over and I don't want to upset her even more. But you... you are as solid as a rock.”

Fíli took a deep breath, nodded and stood up.

 


End file.
